HUMANS?
by smarklez
Summary: First story ever. The guys get turned into humans and haft to suffer miidle school and high school leo-high school Mikey- Middle school. where will they go what do they look like will they survive the torcher of school
1. MIKEY

** Hi guys or you might be girls this is my first story soooo. (published or written outside school) This story is about the guys turning into humans. FYI I am a Mikey fan so if things seem centered around Mikey I'm sorry. I'll try to make it about all of them. P.S My favorites in order - Mikey, Leo, Donnie, Raph. P.P.S I DO LIKE RAPH. P.P.P.S I do not slash. Or grammar. P.P.P.P.S based on 2012-2014 characters (Including Master Splinter/Hamoto Yoshi) 2003 ( Raph and April) story .I do not own TMNT **

Mikey and Leo were sitting in the living room , Donnie was working and Raph was pounding on his punching bag. "Leo I'm bored," complained Mikey. " Mikey I'm reading" Leo said mocking Mikey's whiny voice. "But Leo…" . Leo cuts Mikey off " Go bug Donnie." Mikey gets up and heads toward Donnie's Lair/lab. " Mikey go away . I'm working on mutagen to turn Master Splinter human again. If I mess up I could blow us all up or worse turn us all human." " Donnie you being over dramatic. I think someone needs a hug." Mikey jumps up and hugs Donnie causing Donnie to scream bump the serum into a smoke machine.

Raph's POV

I was pounding on my punching bag thinking about when we could go on we could go pound the Purple Dragon's faces. Then I heard Don scream . Me thinking it's no big deal went back to punching then hearing Mikey scream. I run over to the lab. When I walk in I start breathing in this funky purple stuff. Then I hear Leo coughing. Must have got here before me. Then I start coughing and black out.

Leo's POV

I was reading a very interesting book on the art of the Kata. With Space Hero's playing in the background. My book and show were just getting to the good part and I here Donnie scream. I drop everything (you can never be to care careful) I head to Donnie's lab. A purple smoke fills the air . I see Donnie on the floor then Mikey scream and faint. I start coughing and hear Raph enter. Then I try to get to Donnie or Mikey but I pass out.

Donnie's POV

When I Wake up every thing seems colder and Bigger. I Get up and walk over to my table and see a purple mutagen all over. Then I remembered what happened. I look down scream and go to the Bathroom and grab 4 towels covering every one up. Then I walk back to the bathroom to look in the mirror. I have dark brown hair with a purple streak. The hair is a little longer than shoulder length in a pony tail . Then I notice I have glasses on. I don't know how I did not notice this before I'm normally very observant. Then I realize sure give me glasses but no clothes. I get a tape measure and see how tall I am. I'm 6 foot 2 inches . Wow nice take that Raph. I hope , Raph Is shorter. Then I smile I still got that stupid Gap. Next I here Leo scream. Better go help him understand what's going on.

Leo's POV

I look ahead see a towel and my feet. Wait a second those are not my feet. I try to calm down . To get my chi you know. I mean how do I not scream. After 8 seconds of solid screaming Donnie comes In . He look's ….. Human and a tall human at that. Donnie explains what happened. With a surprised look on my face I head to the Bathroom. I see a tape measure and start with that. 5'11 not bad I think (not having much experience with humans). Then comes the mirror. Not bad I'm thinking. I've got pretty short chocolate milk brown hair with a dark blue streak. I look at my human eyes not much different but a little darker blue with longer eyelashes. Then I see my six pack and my belly button. I like the six pack but the belly button scares me it popes out is it supposed to do that. When I saw Donnie's it was an inny . At least I have a better six pack ( Donnie does have one just not as defined as mine.)

I smile my teeth are perfect. Most likely because splinter has us all brush are teeth 2 times a day but mine are completely perfect . It's like I had braces or whiten my teeth. Donnie comes in and says " Like what you see." I smile and then frown. "I love It but I'm a …. a….. human" I sighed. Donnie can you fix this. "I think so he says just give me some time. We both turned are heads at Raph's yell " I BET THIS IS MIKEY'S FAULT. DONNIE LEO GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE NOW." We walk in Raph has a worried expression on his face seeing Mikey.


	2. Looks

**I back, first chapter up woohoo awesome amazing . So yah Raph and Leo are going to be a little over protective. Last chapter sorry it's so short I'm hoping this chapter will be longer. Maybe, maybe not . Before writing I just read and when I read a chapter under 1000 words long I automatically thought the author did not really care (I'm so sorry). Now that I'm writing I realize how hard it is. I encourage every writer to keep on writing.**

Raph's POV

I woke up feeling a little dizzy and oddly top heavy. I looked at my cheats thinking Mikey probly just had a nightmare and fell asleep on me. With me being so woozy I didn't think anything of the fact my skin was not green. I layed down and started thinking of what happened before I fell asleep. After about 5 minutes of laying there . I remembered what happened. I look at my chest again and scream " I BET THIS IS MIKEY'S FAULT. LEO DONNIE GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE NOW."

They walked in and act like nothing happened. I feel my anger building up and then I think were is Mikey I turn around see Mikey laying there. Immediately my anger goes away and my face softens. Donnie explains what happen I asked about Mikey he replied " We were all like that he will wake up soon enough." I get up wrap my towel around me . I stood next to Donnie I'm a few inches taller than him. I head to the bathroom see my self in the mirror. I have obsidian hair with a blaze red streak. I can tell my hair naturally stands up like it has jell in it. I see a small cut on my cheek reminding me of the crack in my shell. I turn around and see a tape measure. I unroll it holding the end down with my 5 toed foot (not going to get used to that anytime soon). I lean against the wall get a pencil and mark my spot. 6'5 not bad. I examine myself ( look at me thinking like Donnie). From what I can tell I'm the tallest and the most muscular.

"Donnie" I called him in.

" Yes" he answered back. " Don I mean can you turn us back? Do we have to stay at the farm house cause of germs? Is it easier for us to get hurt? Do we have to go to school?" Donnie answers back "Most likely, Now that you mention it yes, yes very, Depends."

Leo having heard them over said " I will call April."

Leo's POV

I was starting to get worried I should call April. Then I here Donnie say "Don't call April just yet wait till Mikey gets up." I don't know how I feel about this but Donnie knows best. Donnie, Raph, and I were talking about what we were going to do and what we looked like. Then comes Mikey's scream we all jump. No one likes it when our little brother screams. We enter the room Mikey looks younger than us not by much but younger. Almost like he has not finished puberty but yet still younger maybe we will find out exactly how old each of us are.

When Mikey sits up and looks at us and then his bedroom door. What happen now no one expected.

Mikey's POV

I wake up screaming. I sit up and see 3 humans all bigger than me . Wearing towels , I think threw what I could do. I look at my bedroom door. I feel I really sad feeling . It's almost like I want to curl up in a ball and cry. That is what I do after I run to my nearest option, my room. I get in my room and close my door. I hear all of them . They sound like my brothers then I here Raph say " Shell for brains get your butt out her now. Just look down." For some reason I do and see I'm a human too. I slowly open my door to get eye daggers from my older brothers. I sink down they see my tear strained face and smile. "Who is dramatic now Mikey" said Donnie . "I'm just going to go look In a mirror." Kay

*******IN THE BATHROOM***********

I get into the bathroom. I must be PMS-ing . I mean I PMS-ed before just not this bad. Then I look in the mirror. I have wavy blond hair with a barely noticeable orange streak it goes down to just below my new found ears. I count my freckles same as before 3 on each side. I look at my body I'm not as muscular as any of my brothers. I cant see my muscles but I feel them. Just to test I 20 push-ups. Still same timing as before. I realize I have the same power just smaller muscles. I see the tape measure but honestly I don't want to measure my height. I do it anyway. Wow only 5'7.

Yep boosting my self-esteem. I still like what I look like.

I walk out into the living room feeling intimidated I look down. The feeling gets warmer. Until Raph stands next to me. I fell awkward. Donnie says "Leo call April tell her to bring some cloths. Men's large 2 mediums' and 1 teen small. I ask who the small is for they look at me like I'm crazy. I smile and say "JK". He also says " I'm going to find exactly how old we are to see what grade we will be in. I just stare at Donnie ready to scream.

**Hi with in the last chapter and this chapter they all have special traits. Raph's scare, Donnie's gap, Mikey's freckles, and Leo's outie belly button. Next chapter they go shopping for school and find out how old they're. Ages from oldest to youngest Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey. I hope you are enjoying. I decided to a questions a chapter. This chapter's question's a true or false.**

**1. Was there every a female turtle?**

** 2. Was April's hair originally brown?**

**(not true or false if you answer correctly you get a shout out in the last chapter)**

**3. What was the first TMNT series I watched?**

**( hard question who can get it. )**


	3. Getting ready

**My computer is broken *runs home and smashes it*. ANnways I have to use the schools computer and it's the last day of school so I will have to borrow other people computers. Arggg you know when you write a chapter but can't get it to document form so i'm rewriting this while typing. Here is a list of people who got the true or false. P.S there will be apriltello and oc's**

**1st question **

**Maebear101, Emily99, and thegirlwholived**

**2nd question **

**Thegirlwholived (kind of)**

Aprils P.O.V

I pick up the phone. I hear leo "Um, one of Donnie's machines, yeah, um exploded. We need some clothes like a bigger shirt 2 mediums and like a kinda small one or something. Is it okay if we… (in the background) Don't ask her yet, just hurry and get here fast." Leo hung up, Leo never just hangs up. Lets just go get those clothes. I run to the store these are most likely for them so I get a big red muscle shirt for Raph, A tight blue t-shirt for Leo, a long sleeve purple striped shirt, and a green creeper shirt with an orange hoodie. MInecraft is Mikey's favorite game. He loves watching ASFjerome (check out asfjerome and all the smosh channels.) I get Raph athletic shorts and running shoes, Leo blue jeans and some running , Donnie baggy brown shorts and sandals, and Mikey dark blue skinny jeans with some high tops. I get bag for them and fill them with there clothes. I run down to the layer (sp).

-MAgical NOrman POwer OF TIme SKip-

I get to the layer and start laughing uncontrollably. This is the best. Raph is kind of intimidating. He is even bigger than Casey. I give them each their bags and they head to their rooms. Donnie comes out first. The pants are a little big so I give him my belt. He is so hot. Wait what am I thinking. This is Donnie i'm thinking about. He is a human though. ( In this story only Casey is April's uncle who is watching her after her dad disappeared.) Leo comes out next I start giggling. He is wearing his shirt backwards. Donnie help him with his shirt while mumbling something like "We are never going to get this." I turn around to see Raph in the doorway "WOW you have some muscles." RAPH BLUSHES. SIice when does Raph get strawberry red cheeks.

(Magical Norman Time Skipper)

"Where is Mikey " I hear Raph with a slightly worried tone. I see Don get up and say "I will go check on him."

Mikey's P.O.V

How do you put a stupid shirt on? My head won't fit in it's hole and one arm place is way too big. The pants, socks, and shoes were easy but, the shirt nooo. I hear a knock at the door and say "come in". Donnie comes thru the door and starts laughing " YOu have your Head where your arm is supposed to be." He helped me get it straight. Thank god for big brothers. ONce we get down stairs Don tells them what happened after a few giggles. (More like blaring laughter ) We discuss about school my worst nightmare.

Raph's pov

I'm actually really excited for school. I know most of you are like Raph's a nerd *gasp*. No , I'm more excited about being in the daylight without **most** people looking at me funny. The thing I'm most worried about is not being there at all times protecting my brothers. I really worried about Mikey he is scrawny and great bulling material.

Leo's pov

We get to the farmhouse and run inside it's 2 to a room. Raph was quick about pairing with Mikey. I know Raph is worried about him. We all are ,but Mikey is going to have a messy room and play many pranks.

April tells us we are going shopping now. They sat in the back of the car with April and I in front. We drive up to the mall April gives us some money and a list of things we need to get on my list I have…

-gym clothes

-school clothing

-Casual clothes

-School supplies

-Any extra money is for you and lunch.

After getting all the things on the list I get a rubix cube, paper for origami, and an mp3 player with 15$ left for lunch.

Raph's pov

I get a stupid list after I get all the things i red and black to show off my tough guy image. I have some money left so I get some hair products. It's time for lunch so we meet up at the food court we all are done. Don got some science stuff. Mikey got art supplies, a skateboard, a basketball, and some a computer pass for MInecraft. When we get back we play a game of basketball Mikey is really good. We have pizza for supper and go to bed tomorrow is school.

**Sorry about the rushed ending and how the chapter is really short. Time for the question. In the 2012 version who is the tallest turtle and witch turtle was voiced by the same voice actor who was the voice of Iron fist in ultimate spider man? Would you want be to combine chapters 1 and 2? I'm sorry it has taking me so long to write chapters. One more question I think I am going to abandon ar turtles and write a different turtle's de-aged story (mikey) should I? I have the first chapter writ-in i notebook form. **


End file.
